


Better to make (out) than fight anyways

by Masaomi (TheTacticianMagician)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Durarara!! Kink Meme, F/M, Frottage, Semi-Public Sex, bringing a katana to a gang fight, nothing is explained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/Masaomi
Summary: Never had he really entertained the thought of Anri fighting, getting physical and fierce. He wonders if he should have. There's a beauty to her movements, the sparse kicks and many more dodges and off-backing. His eyes follow the bounces and the muscle of her legs and he has to swallow dryly, excitement and fear coming to boil inside him.





	Better to make (out) than fight anyways

**Author's Note:**

> i started this years ago. a fill for the kink meme  
> a pairing that very much needs more content  
> hahah h GOD i wanna die

It was really dark. Places where fifteen-year-olds shouldn't be at this time of the evening.   
  
Dark, indeed, but the light was just enough that he could tell who this girl was. She was unmistakable to him.   
  


  
They stared into each other deeply, a mere inch apart, heartbeats resounding heavy and in unison where their wrists dangled and met.

  
Masaomi wished he didn't have to say this, not where he was, not like this. "... Anri?"   
  
Her eyes parted from him, as if she cowered a little. Not because of him, perhaps, but because of the responses, the reasons she wasn't ready to give.   
  
He really doesn't want her to be scared of him, though maybe considering she's here into their territory for whichever reason, should he be the one scared instead? He can't wrap his mind around that.   
  
"I don't know why you're here, I don't know how- how you know. But if you're worried about me, then don't be." Kida says softly, unable to read her.   
  
The background noise is that of running footsteps, of all the Yellow Scarves members who are still out looking in the night, for this one girl who's come to spy on them.   
  
So before he can speak, even move, she puts a hand to his mouth, and it surprises him how he doesn't flinch, how he feels no opposition to this at all.   
  
"This is... no time to talk, Kida-kun. Sorry." Sonohara looks down, doesn't know what else to say. She gives him a last look, as though willing him to understand, before slipping away from the slim space.

  
  
  
The blond stood still, as if frozen by the rush of everything caught up to now. Why would she be here? This is not... how he wanted her to know, if at all, and had she known longer? His head came to rest on the wall in front of him, as if the weight of his thoughts brought it there.

 

"It's the Slasher!" The alarmed voice brought Masaomi back into reality, into the tight container alley where he was still hidden.

  
He pulled up the metal-beam-made-weapon that had long been dropped, walking out into the larger area. The light from outside the warehouse got to here faintly. Hurried scurrying and battle noises caught up his senses, and his legs led him to where he could hear them.   
  
Masaomi's breath stuck in his throat when he did get to the scene.   
  
Never had he really entertained the thought of Anri fighting, getting physical and fierce. He wonders if he should have. There's a beauty to her movements, the sparse kicks and many more dodges and off-backing. His eyes follow the bounces and the muscle of her legs and he has to swallow dryly, excitement and fear coming to boil inside him.   
  


She looks - gorgeous like that. Graceful and firm and wielding the katana that must someway be connected to that slasher title; defending herself in a way Masaomi had never entertained. The blade was long and forced his boys to keep their distance, to think thrice before trying anything with her.   
  


And of course Koji is just ready to speed past the thinking process.

 

He doesn't know what ultimately pushes him into the first step of many – the desire to get closer to her like this, or to defend Yatabe.

 

But what matters is that he's now right next to them, rusted beam raised to force Yatabe's knife into a halt, voice breathless as he commands- "Take the guys and leave."

 

Anri has stopped, the blade in her palms faltering just a bit.

 

"But- boss-! She's too dangerous to take on alone!" Yatabe argued and his eyes were pulsing with determination, always the readimost to die for the cause.

 

"I got this." Masaomi insisted, unable to help an odd rush of adrenaline-addled glee from the situation to spread to his lips. Hopefully that'd make his pal trust him. "Take them home, please."

 

Yatabe seemed to hesitate for a long while, but the fact the Slasher was not attacking led him to finally nod and withdraw back to the hideout, shooting glances behind his shoulder all the while.

 

"Kida-kun-" Anri began, voice soft as though she hadn't just single-handedly almost knocked out about 7 guys, but Yatabe and the others who were still conscious had their eyes on the two of them for a glance, and he'd said that he got this, didn't he.

 

The thrown punch was faster than her tongue.    
  
She dodged by a hair, and he could have just as easily gotten distracted by the shining red glow of her eyes, but he didn't let up, threateningly trying to close distance as she avoided him, being extra careful with her blade - this made it so they were pushing farther back and out of vision, which is what he sought.   
  
After parrying his beam with kicks at least twice, Sonohara decided to slash it apart, its two cleanly cut pieces coming to drop on the ground, and an excited thrill ran through Kida's blood because honestly, that could have been his arm.   
  
She seemed so keen on not touching his skin with it, though. But he doesn't want to hurt her, either, not actually, and once he feels they might be far enough into the shadows, he drives his fist against her shoulder; and before she could react he had a grip on her elbow to try and twist it a little to disarm her of that katana.

 

As much as he was strong and agile himself, the weapon seemed almost glued to her and would not drop; this flaw gave Anri more than enough time to untwist her arm and twist his right back. With a force that had sparks circuiting fierce through him.

 

Anri tackled him with her hip at the same time she made their arms let go, and with his legs already weak, Masaomi fell to the ground with a mute thud. Somehow, he noted, her katana was gone now.

 

She was on top of him in a moment, straddling him with her strong legs and keeping him to the dark floor with a firm grip. He immediately said, "They're no longer watching. It's ok."

 

With these words, some of Anri's tension seemed to soften, and the sounds of fighting died down to give way to their breaths.

 

Masaomi had to hiss when she settled more relaxedly upon him, because it aligned their waists just so and she was there, gorgeous and strong on top of him, huffing with exertion, the menacing glow of her eyes turned back to dark and deep just as when they were sharing the moment back in the container crevasse.

 

"Kida-kun?" Anri was worried with that hiss, afraid she'd been a little too rough when retaliating, but then he was raising his head to meet hers in a kiss and he transported some of the sparks flying through him right into her. She gasped against him, the sharp intake of breath allowing their mouths to mold wetly against each other in a much different sort of fight than the one they were engaged in minutes ago.

 

The leader pulled her down with him, and he could only whimper when he felt the fullness of her breasts pressing into his chest. He was hard and wanting and this was probably wrong on at least a few levels but the haze of arousal didn't let him think twice as he began pulling up her coat.

 

Flinching at the instrusive contact, Anri shivered above him and curled up closer to his body. A little voice whined in the back of Masaomi's head, because he wouldn't be able to see her well like that.  _ His hands would have to do all the work then~ _

 

Anri pressed her face against Masaomi's flushed neck to muffle a noise when his hands found her mounds, immediately moving her bra pieces away from them to touch them directly. Little moans still found their way out of her mouth as Masaomi sighed pleasurably by her ear, fingers wantonly rubbing at her soft skin, squeezing, catching her nipples between the pads of his thumb and forefinger and rolling them in ways she'd never even imagined. "You okay?" He asked to be sure, realizing it was hard to quit while he was ahead.   
  
She nodded, not really keen on speaking in such an embarrassing situation.   
  
"Good." He murmured, a joy in his voice that affected her even as he gave small licks to her ear, hands finding a suitable pace in lovingly fondling her breasts. Anri's breath was quickening and her body was reflexively squirming, so unused to this kind of pleasure.

 

Her hips moved of their own accord, seeking anything to relieve the newfound pressure that arousal brought, and in doing so she tore a rather surprised moan from the boy beneath her. His hands had ceased moving then, which allowed her to recollect herself a little, raising her head to look at his expression.

 

Masaomi was a shade redder than she was and his breath a little heavier. There was a deep loving want in his eyes, like molten citrine, slightly pleading- and he felt he was just so hard and he really needed more.

 

"Anri", he murmured lowly, the tone of his voice matching his eyes, and the girl couldn't bear to look because her heart was pounding so much already with all the ways he was treating her.

 

"Masaomi," She says weakly back, and he swore he almost came then and there because it's probably the first time she's spoken his name and it's just too much.   
  
  


It's hot and stifling between the two of them, and so Anri lifts up a little, biting her lip at the chill of the damp night air on her exposed torso and the way she can feel Masaomi throbbing against her.

 

She feels bad, having come to spy on them, fighting Masaomi and now having him give her these sweet overwhelming sensations while giving nothing in return- she truly is a parasite, must be, she thinks.

 

So she lets her hands guide themselves down; it's dark and difficult to see, but she feels his bulge and caresses it ("Mhhh- Ah-"), hot and straining beneath her fingertips, and thinks that since she's exposed it might not be unfair to expose him too.

 

It startles her at first because he's wet, biting his lip just like she did with the contact of cold air on him, and before he can say anything she begins to stroke him. Anri has never touched a boy there so she's not sure how to, but the way Masaomi moans her name and bucks into her touch must mean something positive because it's getting both of them even hotter.

 

"Anri!" He calls, a little louder this time, and she feels his hand grasp onto her wrist. "Please, ah- Please kiss me again."  
  
  
She swallows, remembering he was the one to make that advance at first, but her innate inhibition fights a losing battle to the want she feels creeping up her spine. The way her friend looked at her with such adoration, a kind she's never really experienced from anyone, makes her unable to want anything else. 

  
Anri dips down onto him, catching his lips, chaste and sloppy for a moment before he licks into her mouth and makes her shudder. She still palms him with the heel of her hand and makes him gasp, but what she doesn't expect is his hand running up her thigh. It makes her almost freeze for a second.   
  
The thought of Kida touching her there was kind of overwhelming, in a longing kind of way, but she's not sure she could handle that now despite the heat that envelops them - and so she draws back her arm, repositions herself and grinds her crotch down on his bare length.   
  
Out of her is an almost inaudible whine for the electrifying sensation, while Masaomi nearly sobs. His hand has lifted from her thigh to grip desperately at her hip, and the warmth is dense, searing where her underwear meets his skin.   
  
  
"Is this okay?" She asks, pants, unsure if her weight is too much on where he's sensitive.   
  
  
"More," He replies with a hint of urgency, kissing her neck, "If you can, Anri, _please_..."   
  
  
She would've wanted it too, instinctively, and has no protests this time when he finds the zipper of her coat and drags it down, exposing her chest with the already messily displaced bra. As she starts pressing her hips down on him, she sees his expression stutter, sucking in a breath before he says, "Aaah, Anri-chan, you're so beautiful..."   
  
Compliments still abash her in a situation like this, and she closes her eyes and trusts him when he leans in to place his mouth on her breast, kissing and licking the fullness. Sonohara never quite felt like this, in this small foggy eternity of grinding against her friend as he nuzzles her chest and sucks on her nipples, his breath feverish against her skin, small gasps slipping from both of them with the building sensations.   
  
The space between them feels wet and intimate and Anri starts to feel Masaomi try to cant his hips against hers despite being pressed so firmly to the ground, and she grips his bleached locks, melts and melts further with his increasing desperation.   
  
His mouth draws slick away from her, his breathing harsh and her name continuously slipping from his lips like he's broken and doesn't know how to say anything else. She can feel him even more intensely against her core, twitching and throbbing and then his head falls back and his eyes fall shut and he moans weakly, and it feels much slicker where they touch.   
  
Anri doesn't stop rubbing down, seeing his expression like that and his whole body shuddering under her a flick to a lighter that makes her run after that edge as well. And she reaches it when he kisses her again, all tired and dazed but it doesn't matter because he suckles her tongue and makes her blanch.   
  
She's toppled on him and stays like so, out of it, until she hears a faint "Anri... breathe..." And lifts herself off him so he can do just that, falling to the side, so they can both be held up by the ground.   
  
Their panting fills the damp air, the cold seeping in now that their heat is dissipating. Kida pulls her closer to counter that a little, placing his head atop hers affectionately.    
  
Usually, Masaomi is the one to always fill the silence. Relevant or not, he'll always have something to say. This silence isn't stifling, though, not like earlier. She doesn't feel like an enemy in this situation, as circumstances could have pointed her to be. With his arm draped over her, she's a friend, even now.   
  
  
He simply... trusted...   
  
  
Sonohara fixed her coat up with some difficulty to stifle the cold. Masaomi had taken him arm from over her to reach for his phone and fix himself up as well, beginning to type up a lot.

 

At her curious glance, he explained; "I'm just telling the guys that it's all right. So they don't worry."

 

That's a bit sweet, she thinks, but also smart. It would be best if no one came to check on them right now. Even with the darkness coating over any possible evidence of that... Impromptu thing.

  
He looks back at her, eyes sincere and with a depth of vulnerability. "Was that... alright?"   
  
  
She nodded, before he could doubt or apologize. That he was still safe - for here, for now - is all she could wish.   
  
Masaomi leans in hesitantly and kisses her forehead, and she lets her hand brace on his chest in turn. He seemed to relax then, feeling her lean back against him.   
  


"I'll walk you home if you want?" He nuzzled into the side of her face. "Or you can come with me to mine."

 

As much as the latter option seems tempting, so tempting, Anri knows she should go back home. Perhaps as he walks her, she can think further on it. 

 

"We can start walking." She conceded, making to stand up. It's not overly comfortable to get off the floor, and she almost misses the warmth of his hoodie already. "If you... if it's alright to take me home."   
  
"Of course it's alright. Now I know you wouldn't need me to defend yourself, but... I'll be damned if I don't try." Kida responded, reminded her with a twitch of his mouth just how much she missed his smile.    
  
Anri lets herself smile a little, too. "I'll feel safer with you."

 


End file.
